


That awkward moment when your crush likes you back

by shit_happens_bitchachos7



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_happens_bitchachos7/pseuds/shit_happens_bitchachos7
Summary: Jay has a big crush on a girl who is a customer in the coffee shop they work at, but it's not easy for them to admit their feelings to her yet. But with the help of their co-workers, Frank and Meera, Jay may find out that, on rare occasions, a crush can like you back.





	That awkward moment when your crush likes you back

I had seen her around a lot lately, and I didn't know what to do with myself. Every time I saw her, my heart started beating faster, and I was feeling my face getting warmer. I tried to hide the fact I have a crush on this girl, but when you work with other people, these things don't pass unnoticed. Like it wasn't enough I was embarrassed in front of myself, I was also embarrassed in front of my co-workers. Goddamn my inability to stop myself from blushing every time I am around her!

“Jay, guess who just entered?” my colleague, Frank, snickered. “There's your Beauty,” he laughed, pointing with his tray at my crush “Go get her, Beast!”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Frank. Even hit by a car, buried in the ground, and dug back up after 7 years, I am _still_ better-looking than you.

“Hmm, why don't get this new found self-confidence and go over there, give her your number.”

 

“Oh, hell no, I'm not ready for that. It takes all I have to ask her how she wants her coffee. Giving her my number? Nah, dude, I'd rather die!”

 

“I swear on all the gods, Jay” my other co-worker, Meena, said coming from the kitchen, “ you don't tell her how you feel, _I'm_ gonna do it, and I will make it as embarrassing as I possibly can.”

 

“You wouldn't!” I gasped, horrified.

 

“Guys, c'mon,” said Frank, “we have customers. Behave yourselves. Jay, table 3 is yours.”

  

“I hate you, Frank...” I said, trying to compose myself in order to ask my crush, again, for the 40th time, how does she want her coffee.

* * *

 

“Jay will never tell her how they feel. Why do you keep sending them to her table?” asked Meera, handing Frank two omelettes. Frank hesitated, considering whether to tell Meera or not. “Frank? What did you do?”

 

“ _I_ didn't do anything! The girl came in two days ago, five minutes before closing, straight to the counter. She didn't want to order anything, she just asked me if Jay was okay.”

 

“Why would she ask you that?”

 

“Because two days ago I covered Jay's shift. Some big exam or whatever. Anyway, she seemed really concerned about them, so I told her Jay is fine. It was really cute, dude, she blushed when I asked why was she so curious. Oops, I gotta get these to table 7 before they get cold,” said Frank, putting the omelettes on the tray.

 

“Frank,” whispered Meena when he came back to the counter, “you didn't tell her how Jay feels, did you?”

 

“Pffff, of course not! I'm not that big of a jerk! No, I just told her that it's obvious she took an interest in Jay, and she should try talking to them instead of coming in every day and saying nothing.”

 

“I hope that works...” sighed Meera, handing Frank yet another omelette.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hello, can I take your order?” I asked, hoping my voice won't tremble this time. But of course it did. I never craved death more than I did now.

 

“Hey!” the girl said, smiling at me. Was I imagining it, or she seemed nervous?... I probably made a weird face and made her uncomfortable. Great.

 

“C-can I get your, uh, order?” I asked again since she hadn't answered yet.

 

“May,” she said, still smiling brightly. What the frickity frack was happening??

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. _May_ I get your order?” Why wasn't the earth swallowing me already?

 

“Oh, God, I-... That's not what I meant.” What. Was. Happening??? “That's my name. May. I, uh, I thought since I already know your name,” she gestured towards my name tag, “it's only fair that you know mine. After all, I'm coming here almost every day.”

 

My face was on fire. My brain was on fire. I couldn't move or speak if my life depended on it. I didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, I opened my mouth. Big mistake.

 

“That's... nice. That you want me to know your name, I mean. Not that your name isn't nice, 'cause it is! May is my second favourite month! I like October better, though... You know what, they're both great months, I don't discriminate. Anyway, nice smi- name! Nice name. Love it!” I am _such_ an idiot. “So, coffee? I mean, your order, I'm not asking you to drink a coffee with me. That would be stupid. I mean, it's stupid because you wouldn't want a date with me. PLEASE, just give me your order!” That was all in one breath. Why was I ever allowed to talk to people?

 

May's expression during my weird monologue shifted from smiley to slightly confused, to smiley again, and then... what was that, disappointment? Wonderful, she just wanted to introduce herself and I ruined everything.

 

“My order, right. Uh, the usual, please. Thanks.” she said, trying to avoid looking at me.

 

I went back to the counter, cursing my existence. “One black coffee and a chocolate muffin for table 3,” I told Frank, trying not to look like I just made a fool of myself in front of the girl I liked.

 

“Oh, no. What happened?” he asked. I must've looked really bummed, cause Meera came from the kitchen looking at me like a worried mother.

 

“Jay, oh my gods, you look like your cat died. Did she say something? Do you want me to kick her butt out of here?”

 

“She said her name is May.”

 

“And?” they both asked at the same time.

 

“Aaand, I told her May is my second favourite month. And a bunch of other idiotic crap. Please, Frank, don't make me go there again!” I pleaded. “I have already made a fool of myself, I can't look at her right now.”

 

“Let's not exaggerate. I am sure it wasn't as bad as you think,” he said, trying to comfort me.

 

“Easy for you to say when you already have a boyfriend and you don't have to go through this anymore...”

 

“This isn't about me, Jay, it's about you and your over-dramatic personality. What exactly did you say that makes you think it was a total disaster?”

 

“Frank, c'mon...” started Meera, but I interrupted her.

 

“I said 'coffee?', as in her order, and then something like 'I was not asking you on a date'. Tell me how that isn't a total disaster.”

 

“That's just a misunderstanding, Jay, not the end of the world!” said Meera, probably trying to encourage me. Spoiler alert: it wasn't working.

 

“Fine, I'll get her her order, if you want that. But I think you should go there and explain it to her,” said Frank.

 

“The only thing I want right now, Frank, is to crawl into a corner and cry. Spare me the advice, okay?”

 I'll admit, that was a bit harsh. Frank was not to blame for my stupidity, and I wasn't angry with him anyway, I was mad at myself. I knew for sure I was destined to die alone.

Frank didn't say anything else, he just took May's order to her table. Meera looked at me, probably saying 'poor girl' in her head, and gave me two other orders to put on my tray.

 

* * *

 

 

“There you go, one black coffee and one muffin. Enjoy.” said Frank in his 'customer voice'. He turned to leave, but he decided against it. He was the one who encouraged both of them to talk to each other, so he felt it was partially his fault for this whole misunderstanding. “Hey, uh... You should know that Jay didn't mean to tell you that they don't wanna date you,” he said, switching to his normal voice, which made May flinch in surprise. “Jay is... they are really shy, and when they are nervous, they forget how to function properly. Just give them one more chance.”

 

“I... really thought they were just weirded out by me. Are you sure they were just nervous?”

 

“Very sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

May left as soon as she finished her coffee and muffin. I had this really bad feeling that she won't be returning to the coffee shop anytime soon. I didn't only blow any chance I might've had with her, but I was pretty sure she also hated me now. Nice one, Jay.

Frank came towards me, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

  
“I think this is for you,” he said. “May left it when she paid the bill.”

I took the paper out of his hand, thinking what was the worst thing she could have written to me. My hands were shaking, and my heart was trying to escape from my chest. I unfolded the note and read the message:

 

_Jay,_

_I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable today, I only wanted to get to know you better. You seem like a really nice person and I would love it if you agreed to go on a date with me. Text me your answer. May._

Under the note, there was a phone number. _Her_ phone number, I realized. But why would she give me her number? I had been so bad today when I talked to her.

 

“Oh my god... OH MY GOD FRANK SHE GAVE ME HER FREAKING NUMBER WHAT DO I DO?”

 

“One, how about you calm down, and Two, jeez, I don't know, call her? Text her? Like, what normal people do when they have someone's number??”

 

“You had something to do with this didn't you?” I asked.

 

“I would be lying if I said I didn't... But only a little bit and I swear I won't interfere from now on.”

 

“I love you, Frank.”

 

“Earlier today you said you hated me, kid.” he laughed.

 

“I might reconsider that last statement if you keep calling me 'kid'. You're only two years older.”

 

“But 20 years wiser!”

 

“How does your boyfriend put up with this much narcissism?”

 

“Ha-ha, you're so funny,” he rolled his eyes, but he was clearly amused. “Now get back to work, the shift isn't over yet.”

 


End file.
